Something in the night
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Se pregunta, más de una vez, qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Medio borracho, sólo y con rastros de carmín en el cuello de la camisa y sentado en medio de la sala de La Fundación, esperando.


I don't know what the hell is that. Really, don't know. Empezó porque no podía escribir un fic largo que tengo, y decidí empezar algo, y seguir a lo que saliera. Escribir sin pensar, dejarl fluir. No tenía ninguna intención y si fue D18 es porque he pasado tanto tiempo con ellos que es fácil regresar. Y salió esto. Pienso que es aburrido. Y es sólo una noche. Algo en una noche. Pero no es porno, no se emocionen (XDD).

Toda la última parte es gracias a Bruce Springsteen, que tiene unas canciones preciosas y es mi apoyo cuando nada más funciona. Te quiero, Bruce. Más que eso, tengo fe en ti, Bruce (yo me entiendo).

Cosas malas pasaron en mi vida el último mes, pasé el peor cumpleaños de mi vida (fue el 09/11), así que no sé porqué el romance. Pero no venía a hablar de eso. Creo que esta es la cosa más románica que escrito de estos dos, so weird!

 **Something in the night**

Se pregunta, más de una vez, qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Medio borracho, sólo y con rastros de carmín en el cuello de la camisa y sentado en medio de la sala de La Fundación, esperando.

Cuando Hibari entra, se pone en pie, tambaleante. La habitación gira un poco, pero logra mantener el equilibrio. Es un milagro, dado su estado. Kyoya le da una larga mirada y se vuelve a Kusakabe. Un simple movimiento de su cabeza y el hombre se marcha, inclinándose respetuosamente. Dino tiene ganas de reír, pero el acero en los ojos de Kyoya lo disuade. Aún lleva las vendas, nota, al lograr divisarlas rodeando su hombro. Sabe que rodean todo su torso, vio las heridas cuando lo trajeron, hace una semana. No debería estar de pie. No debería haber salido. Con el alcohol, se mezclan preocupación y furia. Kyoya no se mueve. Se cruza de brazos en el centro de la sala, lo estudia como si tratara, _ironía,_ de un caballo a punto de dar coces. Él se acerca resoplando. Tiene el sabor dulce a vino barato en el paladar, la ropa oliendo a cigarro. Kyoya arruga la nariz y Dino alza una mano, le toca la mejilla y suspira.

A Kyoya no le extraña. Está acostumbrado a esto, a las idas y venidas de Cavallone, a sus emociones cambiantes, a él. Cuando le roza los labios con el pulgar y ladea el rostro, los labios abiertos y la mirada empañada, no se extraña tampoco. Sabe que lo va a besar y espera sin prisa, mientras Cavallone recorre sus labios con los dedos primero, se acerca después y deja escapar el aliento, con los ojos cerrados y la lengua lamiendo sus propios labios. Su postura no deja ver la leve expectación que siente, y se une al beso de forma lenta. La boca de Cavallone es dulce, literalmente dulce. Le aparta, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, los dedos enterrados en el cabello rubio y nota la mancha en su camisa.

-¿Dónde estabas? -pregunta.

Dino sonríe.

-Me preocupabas.

-Tanto, que fuiste a emborracharte.

No hay reproche en la voz de Kyoya, sólo una ligera diversión. Como un animal calmado, Dino suspira. Piensa que debe dejar las referencias a _animales_ , pero él empezó pensando en Kyoya como un animal salvaje y no sabe cuándo empezó a pensar en sí mismo en los mismos términos. Las manos de Kyoya siguen en su pelo, tiran de él un poco. Le gustaría estar un poco más borracho. Desabrocha la camisa y, como esperaba, encuentra las vendas debajo. A Kyoya no parece molestarle cuando él las suelta y deja al descubierto la piel, las heridas que empiezan a desaparecer, las marcas de los puntos. El que evitaran la creación de las cajas tiene algunos inconvenientes y uno de ellos es que no se pueden curar tan fácilmente. Para Kyoya, eso está bien. No es que le gusten las heridas, es que no entiende la lucha sin consecuencias. Para ser sincero, ese mundo lleno de cajas y trucos le parecía aburrido. Sin golpes directos, sin sentir bajo la tonfa el sonido de huesos crujiendo. Es por eso que el látigo no termina de gustarle. Lo que a Dino lo le gustan son las marcas en su piel. Las recorre con la yema de los dedos, trata de no hacer mucho daño y contiene el impulso de hundir los dedos, ver la expresión adolorida de Kyoya, _provocarlo._ Provocarlo es su juego favorito. Como tirar pequeñas piedras a una pantera y esperar que no salte las rejas y te clave los dientes. En serio, debe parar con las referencias a animales. En cambio, lo besa. Suavemente. En la mejilla, en la frente, en sus párpados cerrados.

Kyoya tira del cuello de su camisa y él contesta, mientras oculta el rostro en a curva de su cuello y deja besos allí.

-No es nada. Una chica se colgó de mí. No hice nada con ella.

Años atrás, hacía cosas con ellas. Antes de Kyoya, y después de él. No era traición, no sabía qué tenían y sólo paró cuando no pudo hacerlo sin sentir ganas de disculparse al día siguiente. Kyoya lo sabía. Era fácil adivinar lo que había hecho la noche anterior cuando llegaba a él y lo trataba con delicadeza, la culpa bailando en sus ojos. Veintún años. Tenía veintiuno cuando Cavallone se acostó a su lado, recorrió su rostro con dos dedos y le dijo que no podría separarse de él. No ahora, no sabía cuándo podría hacerlo. Cavallone suele decir _te amo_ muy seguido, pero aquella a diferencia de las anteriores, lo dijo sin necesidad de estar bromeando o un poco borracho o en un estallido de pasión. En general, cuando tenían sexo, Cavallone solía decir cualquier cosa en su natal italiano, de las que Kyoya sólo conoció el significado cuando se interesó en aprender el idioma. Lo dijo sin aspavientos, sin dramatismo. Un _te amo_ , mirando al techo, con los brazos cruzados en la nuca. Kyoya no respondió. No es que _amor_ le resulte una palabra extraña, es que no entiende del todo la definición, el concepto atado a ella. Sin embargo, sabía que no quería cambiar. Se divertía con él, le gustaba luchar con él y pasar las noches con él. Tan simple como eso.

-No deberías haber salido tan pronto -Dino susurra contra su piel, lo lleva al futón y lo deja caer de la forma más delicada que puede-. No puedo hacer nada contigo si estás así.

-Siempre con buenas intenciones -bromea. Cavallone no hace nada más que observar su torso desnudo, el ceño fruncido al ver las cicatrices. Tiene muchas, algunas antiguas que se borraron, otras que siguen allí, marcas de un tono más blanco que su piel. Dino las ha recorrido con sus dedos y su boca incontables veces, tratando de volver suyas las marcas que otros dejan. Marcando su territorio. Como animales.

Cuando se ríe, recibe un golpe en el costado. A pesar de las heridas, Kyoya es ágil al levantarse y tumbarlo de espaldas. Le quita la camisa sin desabrocharla, Dino se arquea para que pueda hacerlo. Tiene su propia colección de cicatrices, hay una en el lado izquierdo de su cadera que Kyoya admira mientras le desarocha los jeans. No los baja por completo.

-¿Por qué te emborrachaste?

Cavallone se emborracha por diversas razones. En fiestas, si está muy feliz, si algo le preocupa, cuando él está a punto de morir... cuando alguien más muere.

-No fue nada. Esta vez no fue nada.

Kyoya lo mira como quien mira a un puzzle. Es incómodo besarlo con las heridas aún doliendo, pero se inclina de todas formas. Suaves, tranquilos besos.

-Nos estamos volviendo una pareja aburrida, _amore mio._

Tal vez lo eran. Aburridos. Kyoya le besa los nudillos, le lame los dedos. Años y años juntos, han hecho muchas cosas, en la cama y fuera de ella. Cuales fueran las intenciones de Cavallone esta noche, ahora parece resignado, tranquilo. Él también lo está. Se recuesta con cuidado a su lado y Dino le aparta mechones rebeldes del rostro. Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso, que podría estar así con Kyoya, observándolo mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, se hubiera reído. Años atrás, Kyoya le hubiera mordido por atraverse a tratarlo con cuidado. Ahora, no rechaza sus manos en su cabello, ni discute cuando le insta a despertar y le pone nuevas vendas. Le trata como si fuera de cristal y Kyoya se deja, medio dormido, se apoya en su pecho y cuando él termina, duerme. Un animal domado.

Con el alcohol ya sin hacer más efectos, lo lleva a la cama, se asegura de cubrirlo con el edredón. Se emborrachó porque quería reclamarle. Fue a visitarlo, pensando encontrarlo aún en reposo y se encontró con la noticia que había salido sólo con Kusakabe, decidido a darles una lección a las personas que le dejaron en ese estado. Dino lo había esperado tres días, en los que Kyoya no contestó... en realidad, ni siquiera se molestó en llevar un celular, y él había pasado de la preocupación a la furia. Hoy era el cuarto día que esperaba en La Fundación. Un animal domado. Ni él puede engañarse de esa manera. Kyoya sigue siendo el mismo.

No se molesta en dormir a su lado esa noche, tiene un cuarto para él sólo en La Fundación que usa muy pocas veces y que está allí porque a Kyoya le gusta mantener su territorio como suyo y aunque hay cosas suyas en el cuarto que comparten... un abrigo verde en el armario, una loción en el baño, cajetillas de cigarrillos en la mesa de noche... no son muchas. La mayoría están allí, en ese cuarto en el que no hay futones, los colores son más claros, las luces más brillantes, y un par de reproducciones de Van Gogh cuelgan en las paredes. Más occidental que cualquier otro espacio en la base. Dino recuerda la primera vez que vino y lo vio, extrañado. Kyoya sólo mencionó _necesitas un lugar dónde quedarte_ , y él sonrió, lo besó en respuesta. Recordó los breves años que Kyoya pasó en Italia y el cuarto que él mandó a remodelar, tratando que luciera lo más japonés posible en un lugar que estaba acostumbrado al rococó, y la exhuberancia. Los gustos de Kyoya son más bien sencillos.

Kyoya no ha cambiado, pero esa madrugada se levanta para encontrarlo acostado a su lado, una mano estirada en su dirección, rozándole el abdomen, el rostro en paz. A Dino el afecto le crea un nudo en la garganta y le sorprende la fuerza cuando ya debería estar acostumbrado. Lo quiere tanto que a veces la intensidad le golpea y le hace sentir la piel en carne viva, el corazón en un puño. Tantos años y aún le martillea el corazón como la primera vez que lo sintió, después de esa batalla con Simon, cuando lo vio ensagrentado y a pesar del deber, de Tsuna, de sí mismo, sólo pudo correr hacia él, y preguntar cómo se sentía. Le hormigueaban las manos por las ganas de tocarlo y su _estoy bien,_ su forma seca de añadir _excepto mi orgullo_ , lo dejó frío en el sitio. Dino pensó, en su supina idiotez, que esa desazón era porque su alumno fue vencido, que no era nada más que una excesiva preocupación por su alumno. El latido acelerado en el pecho, las ganas de recorrer su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro para asegurarse que estaba bien. Era bastante idiota.

No puede evitarlo, apoya la cabeza en su pecho, olvidando las heridas, a sabiendas que su peso por sí solo no las empeorará, Kyoya ha pasado por cosas peores. Y él necesita estar cerca, respirar su olor. Sólo es un gesto, una mano de Kyoya que parece notar su peso sobre él y se asienta en su cabello, mientras deja escapar un suspiro en sueños. Duermen juntos, la cabeza de Dino en el pecho de Kyoya, los brazos rodeando la cintura. La mano de Kyoya en su cabello, la otra más abajo, apresando uno de sus brazos.


End file.
